1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a corridor for transporting abrasive in an impact chamber and to a method for moving an axle set in the impact chamber having the Corridor for transporting abrasive.
2. Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 37 CFR 1.98.
Corridors, arranged in parallel, for transporting abrasive are commonly used in automated systems for abrasive recirculation in impact chambers. Corridors constitute an underside of the chamber, and therefore it is usually required that the corridors have the smallest possible height (preferably 100-150 mm) regardless of whether the corridors are located above the surface of the floor (in order to minimize the threshold for an operator and the height of the rail head for technological transport) or they are recessed in the floor (in order to minimize the foundation recess). Bottom of the corridor is constituted by a concrete substrate, for example a foundation slab, which is optionally covered with a steel sheet. Corridors are closed on the sides by stationary longitudinal sections. Corridors are covered with platform gratings supported by the longitudinal sections, forming a flat workspace for the operator.
In the space below the platform of the corridor, there are sweeping frames equipped with scrapers. The sweeping frames are set into a reciprocating motion to move abrasive material and waste materials created as a by-product of the impact treatment. These solutions are known, for example, from patent description EP 0430741 and patent description U.S. Pat. No. 5,638,942.
Elements, especially of considerable weights, to be treated by impact are transported to the chamber by means of axle sets moving along rails, the axle sets being driven by an external driving unit via a transport connector (such as a rope or a chain). The connector (having an operating band and return band of connector) is carried in a loop system realized in a vertical plane or in a horizontal plane.
When using the loop system in a vertical plane, in the known solutions, the operating connector is carried in the level of platform gratings, and a return connector below the platform gratings. With a view to withdrawing the abrasive, in order to ensure that the connector guides (operating and return bands) are unoccluded, a scraper system for transporting abrasive, located below a lower guide of the connector to ensure gravitational discharging of the abrasive from the guides, is introduced. As the minimum width of the loop typically amounts to at least 200 mm, in the indicated solution of the corridor for transporting abrasive, the height of the corridor has to be above 200 mm, and usually about 400 mm because machines cooperating with the loop have to be mounted on a foundation with a larger recess.
In the prior art, a traction system employing the loop system in a horizontal plane, width of the loop typically amounting to at least 200 mm, wherein the connector (both the operating and return bands) is carried in the level of the platform gratings, is also used. Abrasive from the connector guides is withdrawn by gravity into the space in which the sweeping frames are located. The solution requires the use of sectional gratings which rest on an additional intermediate supporting frame resulting in an increased height of the corridor (by at least the height of the supporting frame, i.e. 80-100 mm). Taking into account the height of the sweeping system components (about 150 mm), this results in the increase in height of the corridor to at least 230 mm, and usually to about 350 mm. Moreover, mounting the connector guides in the level of platform gratings and using the intermediate supporting frame impede access to the sweeping frames and the scrapers, and realization of such a construction increases labor and material costs.
The aim of the invention is to provide a corridor for transporting abrasive in an impact chamber and a method for moving an axle set in the impact chamber having the corridor for transporting abrasive, the solutions being at least partially free from the above mentioned disadvantages.